HTTP Live Streaming (HLS) protocol is a streaming data transmission protocol based on HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and can provide live broadcasting services of streaming media. HTTP is used to realize end-to-end HLS live broadcasting services.
However, under a situation that a great number of users simultaneously request for services, a bottleneck that whole-network live broadcasting is concurrent in a large scale is possibly caused. In this case, a solution of realizing HLS broadcasting by using multicasting emerges at the right moment. When HLS live broadcasting services are realized through multicasting, only one live broadcasting stream needs to be sent from a server to a specific multicasting address, a terminal can join in multicasting and simultaneously receive a multicasting stream, and thereby HLS live broadcasting services can be realized.
When data are transmitted by multicasting, the problem of packet loss which possibly occurs in a transmission process needs to be considered, and related technologies for coping with packet loss include retransmission and redundant code.
However, in an application scenario in which bandwidth resources are limited, since the problem of packet loss frequently causes service interruption or black screen, the user experience is affected.